A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a novel metering and switching equipment that can be used to control and meter a 3-phase line having different voltage and current characteristics that meets UL standards.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Various national, local electrical codes as well as standard practices dictate that a power line (whether single or multiple phase) feeding a site or building must first be connected to a service equipment that provides power metering, and, optionally, control switching. Typically, this service equipment includes a generally vertical metal cabinet with an entrance point receiving the incoming conductors from the bottom and an exit point at the top through which the outgoing conductors are exiting. In between the entrance and the exit points, terminations are provided for conductors, which are then interconnected either directly by copper bars, or through a overcurrent protection device. Standard current and voltage transformers are also provided which monitor the power flowing through the conductors and generate signals indicative of this power to a meter. Service equipment for this purpose is available from Delta Switchboard and Power, Inc. of Brooklyn, N.Y., and Nay-Tech, Inc. of Brooklyn, N.Y. These devices are customized to meet the requirements of the local electrical company, Consolidated Edison, having certain standard conductors as the input conductors. However, these devices cannot be used in other parts of the country serviced by other power companies having different requirements.
Moreover the equipment provided by these company are rated at a top fault currents of up to 50K Amps as defined by the respective UL standards.
In other words the interior arrangement and size of the existing equipment is tied to the requirements of the local power company and they cannot be used in other venues.